The coating of external surfaces of aircraft is a lengthy, expensive process that is often not automated and that is frequently accompanied by special requests from the aircraft operator. It is common practice to place scaffolding around the aircraft, and from the scaffolding to manually paint the relevant surfaces with the use of paint application devices. Subsequently, complete drying is necessary. No other work can be carried out on the aircraft until drying is complete and the scaffolding has been largely removed from the aircraft. Furthermore, devices for area-by-area painting of pre-treated surfaces of an aircraft are known.
DE 10 2004 044 655 B4 shows a device for painting curved surfaces of an aircraft, which device comprises a guidance device and a paint output device guided thereon.
Furthermore, DE 10 2009 021 610A1 discloses an aircraft comprising a painted surface on which at least one decorative plastic film, which differs in color from said painted surface, has been applied by bonding, which film for the purpose of providing erosion protection is covered by a coating of clear lacquer comprising a UV filter.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.